


Your Soul (Is Mine)

by Kimium



Series: Demon Komaeda AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Bite and magical marks, Blood Drinking, Hajime is a university student, Komaeda as a demon, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behaviour, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy reactions, bit of Violence, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Alternate Universe - SupernaturalAfter Hajime woke up in the middle of the night, all he wanted was a glass of water and to fall back asleep. Komaeda wasn't going to let that happen.Or where Komaeda is a demon feasting on Hajime's soul and feels the need to remind Hajime that he belongs to him.





	Your Soul (Is Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, look at me go. 
> 
> I was playing around with a prompt generator and one of the prompts I didn't write but noted sounded more horror like and then this one came up and the two ideas sort of clicked. I have always wanted to write a more possessive Komaeda with some power imbalance between him and Hajime, but I don't feel that suits canon Komaeda/ Hinata. Or at least, the way I write canon verse Komaeda/Hinata (give me all of that loving and supporting relationship please!). So, in a way this was refreshing. I actually cannot believe it took me this long to write a Demon! Komaeda as I have actually drawn a sort of demonic Komaeda a good year ago.
> 
> A warning to everyone, if you're not comfortable with: Possessive Behaviour, Imbalanced relationships, and generally not a healthy dynamic, then please be cautious and read at your own risk.
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rambles. I hope you all enjoy this fic. I had a ton of fun writing it! Feel free to leave kudos and comments and if you want to check out my tumblr, it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hajime woke up. His mind slammed into his body harshly, sluggishly. His brain felt like a lump of ground beef that splattered to the floor. The covers around his legs were tangled slightly and his body felt over heated. Hajime grumbled under his breath and blamed the finicky AC unit. The window to his left allowed enough moonlight to filter through, creating a blue tinge to the shadows. Hajime had always meant to buy new blinds for his window, but it was one of those tasks he always forgot to follow through with. For one it would cost and as a university student Hajime didn’t have a lot of money to throw around, and two, he could handle a bit of light filtering into his room while he slept. In fact, it was helpful as it usually allowed Hajime to navigate his room without turning lights on should he wake up in the middle of the night.

Which is what he just did.

Running his fingers through his hair, Hajime took a glance at his digital clock. It sat innocently on his night stand, reading 2:43 in big red LED lights. Wincing Hajime flopped back into his bed, hating his body. He had class the next day and the last thing he wanted was to feel exhausted. The smart thing to do was close his eyes and fall back asleep, but now that his brain was slowly functioning Hajime realized exactly how thirsty he felt.

“Great, just great.” Hajime sat back up, pulling his covers off.

His legs wobbled a bit as he walked towards the door of his room. Opening the door, Hajime walked out into the darkened hall of his apartment, towards the kitchen. The kitchen and hallway were a lot darker than his bedroom, having no windows. It was ironic. Hajime yawned behind his hand and flicked the switch by the kitchen.

It didn’t turn on. Hajime froze and tried again. A cold feeling slowly crept up and suddenly he realized how cold the kitchen felt. His heart pounded softly in his chest before Hajime sighed, trying to sound braver than he felt.

“It’s almost three in the morning, can’t you just… leave?” He asked into his dark kitchen.

A chuckle filled the space, coming from the table. Hajime turned and saw Komaeda sitting at the table, lazily twirling a spoon.

“Can’t a demon visit his favourite human?” Komaeda sweetly asked.

When this happened the first time Hajime had screamed and promptly tried to throw something at Komaeda. Komaeda had retaliated by dodging the item and then proceeded to pin Hajime to the nearest surface and hiss about the lack of respect supernatural beings received “these days”. Hajime had then retorted that it made Komaeda sound old. Komaeda responded by running a very pointed finger along Hajime’s chest, telling him to shut up. At that moment Hajime had been terrified. All he could imagine was Komaeda sinking that finger into his chest and piercing his heart.

Now though, Hajime knew how Komaeda worked. Sort of. At least, he hoped he did.

“Not when it’s this early and on a school night.” Hajime retorted.

Komaeda tossed the spoon into the air and caught it deftly, “Demons don’t care about things like school nights.”

“I’ve noted.” Hajime dryly retorted.

Komaeda laughed, his laugh rich and dark, like melted dark chocolate over butter. As he laughed, Hajime watched, taking in the grey tone of Komaeda’s skin, how it faded to white in some places and how it looked almost black in others. He took in the spiralled horns on Komaeda’s head and he took in the bare torso that faded around his navel into wispy black smoke. It appeared that Komaeda was being lazy and didn’t want to fully materialize.

That spelt good for Hajime. Perhaps it meant Komaeda was too tired to bother him for long.

“Your humour is one of the cutest parts about you.” Komaeda complimented, twirling the spoon still. “Join me?” He asked.

Hajime eyed Komaeda and gave a short laugh, his heart pounding, “It’s a school night. All I wanted was a drink of water. I’m getting that and then I’m going to sleep.”

Komaeda pouted, like a child who wasn’t getting candy, “After the pain I went through to come visit you today.”

“Well next time you can text me and we can arrange a meeting in my schedule.” Hajime told Komaeda, turning around, grabbing the glass he kept on the counter for water. “I’m getting my drink and going to bed.” He repeated.

Hajime managed to turn the water on and half fill the glass when suddenly he saw the inky black smoke and then Komaeda was behind him, arms wrapped painfully around Hajime’s body, one hand trailing along his hip bone and the other hand along his collar bone, close to his heart. Immediately Hajime froze. Komaeda was hot. Too hot. It was like molten lava and ash were under his skin, threatening to burn and consume. It contrasted to the icy feeling that filled Hajime’s lungs. His body shook against Komaeda’s and he felt Komaeda laugh in response.

“Weren’t you getting that drink of water?” Komaeda’s voice was by his ear, amused.

“I… I can’t with the way you’re holding me. Haven’t you heard of personal space?” Hajime said, but his voice didn’t sound brave. It sounded like tin and echoes.

Komaeda hummed and trailed his hand, the one closest to Hajime’s hips along the bone, tracing and mapping. “I don’t think prey receive the luxury of options.” He quietly said.

And then Hajime felt it. Komaeda’s lips were against his neck, tongue trailing higher, until it was under his jaw bone. Hajime felt the warmth of Komaeda’s saliva, like it was a trail of fire along his skin and shuddered harshly.

“Please.” Hajime’s voice came out weak, “Not there. It’s too high.”

Komaeda nibbled and kissed, breathing hotly against the skin, “I thought I said you don’t get the luxury of options.”

He was right. Komaeda rarely gave Hajime options, but sometimes, if Hajime was careful enough, he could persuade Komaeda and bend him to at least giving a bit of mercy.

“If you… go too high then I’ll have a demon’s marking in plain sight and someone will throw me into a vat of holy water and then you won’t be able to visit me for a long while.”

Komaeda laughed, his body vibrating with the motions, “No one has noticed so far. In fact, from what I’ve heard everyone thinks you have a very passionate lover.”

Hajime in the past would have blushed and demanded Komaeda not stalk him during the day, but present Hajime knew that was futile wish. Instead he let it slide. There wasn’t much he could do about what Komaeda did during his free time.

“Then I’ll make it a point to visit a church.” Hajime told Komaeda, “There is a church downtown that has a full walk in baptismal fountain. I’ll just walk in there later today and walk right into the fountain. Sure, they’ll scold me, but it would be worth it.”

Hajime then paused and took the biggest gamble of them all, calling Komaeda out on his bluff. “Remind me again, how long do the effects of holy water last?”

Komaeda was silent and still, not laughing anymore. Hajime held his breath and waited.

And then Komaeda pounced. He moved with swiftness the naked human eye couldn’t see and shoved Hajime against the wall of the kitchen. Hajime felt his breath escape and the glass in his hand fall to the floor, shattering, spilling water and glass everywhere. His vision blurred and Hajime prayed the thump didn’t wake his neighbour or that the wall was damaged.

He didn’t have the luxury of worrying for too long. Komaeda pressed himself closer to Hajime. At this angle Hajime could see the mauve eyes, the flashes of red and purples as Komaeda forced Hajime to look at him properly.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Komaeda hissed, “The effects wouldn’t last for long and then I’d come back and you won’t be lucky.”

“Funny.” Hajime wheezed out, “You told me you’re a demon who brings misfortune and unluckiness to others.”

They were the last words Hajime managed to get out before Komaeda angled his head and bit down into Hajime’s neck, high and deep along the side. Hajime moaned with pain and pleasure as it shot down through his body. His body felt weak as Komaeda lapped up the blood, drinking it like a vampire would in a horror movie. Except what Komaeda was after wasn’t blood. He didn’t need blood to live. In fact, he didn’t have to do it this way. He could easily suck the air out of Hajime or bite into his flesh and take chunks. Really, in some strange way, this was the lesser of the evil options.

No, what Komaeda was after was his soul. Blood, as Komaeda had explained to him the first time he had ever taken from Hajime, held bits of someone’s soul. Not all of it, but enough that if a demon drank someone’s blood they’d get some of their soul. And that was what Komaeda needed to live.

Logic, of course, dictated that Komaeda should simply kill him and take his entire soul, not nibble on pieces. Hajime had pointed that out once, expecting Komaeda to kill him after he mentioned it, but Komaeda had laughed it off.

“By that logic you should eat at your favourite restaurant and then when you are full burn it to the ground.” He had said, “One decent meal doesn’t stop the starvation and hunger, Hajime.”

Komaeda’s teeth moved slightly and the pain mixed with pleasure had Hajime moaning again, his head fuzzy. His body shook as Komaeda drank and drank. He wasn’t sure how long Komaeda went at it, but it was certainly longer than their normal sessions. By the time Komaeda pulled away, lips bloody, teeth glistening red, Hajime felt dizzy, unstable. He flopped forward into Komaeda’s arms, unable to move as Komaeda wrapped his arms tightly around Hajime and pressed a bloody kiss to his forehead. The skin was already healing, burning, sizzling as Komaeda’s symbol appeared on his skin. It wouldn’t stay forever, nor would anyone else see the image except Hajime and other demons, but it was a sign. It was as crude as an animal marking its territory. The symbol was a warning to other wandering demons that Hajime was taken. He was exclusive.

He laughed weakly to himself. Exclusive. That made it sound like he and Komaeda were dating. He closed his eyes. It wouldn’t be all that bad. Komaeda had a wicked sense of humour and tenderness. He also had a softness and a laziness that caused him to approach situations calmly. It would have worked out, if Komaeda wasn’t a demon eating away at his soul every time they saw each other.

“What’s on your mind?” Komaeda was calm now, “Find this amusing?”

“You…” Hajime tried to speak, but his words felt sluggish and slurred, “Are you done?” He asked instead.

Komaeda shifted Hajime so he could carry him, like a parent would a child and walked back to the bedroom. “No. I’m still mad.” Komaeda didn’t sound mad, “You aren’t making it to your classes tomorrow Hajime.”

He tossed Hajime back into his bed and then crawled in, pulling Hajime close. He was so warm that Hajime didn’t need any blankets, but Komaeda pulled them around their bodies anyways. Pressing Hajime closer, the smell of cinnamon and ashes filled Hajime’s nose. The hands were back, stroking his hair.

“I need to remind you who you belong to.” Komaeda continued, “You’re mine Hajime, and I’ll take great pleasure in reminding you of that later. For now, sleep.”

Hajime wanted to protest, but, sleep was edging into his body. With the softness of Komaeda’s touch and the intimacy they were in, Hajime found that for a moment he could imagine they were dating and all was fine.

Whether or not that was merely a fantasy, Hajime wasn’t sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Water: Since I'm making up the rules here I decided that holy water can stop Komaeda from visiting Hajime, like a protective sort of barrier.
> 
> Churches: Yes, Japan has variations the catholic religion. Though most people practice Shinto and Buddhism.


End file.
